


The Beach

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [6]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: A joke present leads to a trip to the beach.





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [corelli-han's](https://corelli-han.tumblr.com/) [beach headcanon](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/179428539589/corelli-han-han-and-lando-at-the-beach) on tumblr.

Han held up the brightly coloured shorts, covered in little flamingos and tropical flowers, as he decided whether or not to buy them. _What the hell,_  Han thought, as he handed over some credits to the vendor.

They were over the top, even for Lando. Han was fairly certain Lando wouldn't wear them. So, he was greatly surprised when, later as they were alone together on the Falcon, Lando's eyes lit up and he eagerly stripped off in order to try them on.

"Seriously? You like them?"

"Yeah. Perfect for the beach." Lando stifled a small laugh, "You bought these as a joke, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. Look at them. I didn't think you'd actually wear them."

“Why?”

“They’re hideous.”

“Mmm, I don’t think so...they’re retro and quirky. Besides, if there’s ever a place for loud colours and patterns, it’s the beach.”

“Whatever.” Han muttered, he was distracted by the tightness and smallness of the shorts. Lando really could pull off _anything._

 _“_ When you’re done drooling, we should actually _go_  to the beach.”

“I’m not-.” Han tried to stop staring but he couldn’t.

Lando laughed. “You are.” He sat down next to Han, kissing him briefly on the cheek. 

“Maybe just a little.” Han reached down, snapping the back of the shorts. 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, after they had thoroughly enjoyed Lando’s new shorts, both on Lando and _off,_  they headed to a beach. It was fairly deserted, only a handful of others far away in the distance, the clear, blue water was warm, and the pink-yellow sand was soft underneath their bare feet. It was pretty much perfect. 

Han relaxed on a towel, under an striped umbrella, he closed his eyes and listened to the gentle lapping of the waves. He felt very peaceful. For about two minutes.  

Lando threw something at Han, hitting him square in the chest.

“What?” He asked, confused, as he plucked the large brimmed hat off his chest and held it between two fingers.

“You bought me a present, so I bought you a present.” Lando stood over him, smiling happily, once again wearing those shorts. _Those wonderful shorts_. Han tried not to get distracted again. 

“And…this was the best choice?”

“That little shop,” he said, gesturing behind him, “did not have a large selection of gifts. Believe me, that was the _only_ choice. Unless you wanted some oversized sunglasses in the shape of pineapples.”

“No, no, this is fine.”

“Thought so. Are you going to wear it?”

“Maybe later.” Han muttered, placing it carefully to one side.

Lando just laughed, and lay down, next to Han, on his own towel. 

“This is nice.” Lando remarked quietly, closing his eyes.

Han rolled onto his side. “Yeah, very nice.”

“Staring at the shorts again?” He asked, eyes still closed.

“No.” Han lied, eyes fixed firmly on those tiny, tight shorts. 

“You are.”

“How’d you know? Your eyes are shut.”

“Oh, I know. I can feel you staring. Gawking.”

“I am not gawking.” Han shuffled closer, sneaking a couple of his fingers into the waistband of the shorts. “It’s just...they’re so...and _you’re_ so...”

“Hot? Gorgeous? Irresistible?”

“Yes. _Yes._  All of those.”

“I know.” 

Han rolled his eyes. “Course you do.”

“Well, what else am I supposed to think? Everytime I put on the shorts you become obsessed with me.”

Han plucked at the waistband of the shorts, before mumbling, suddenly embarrassed, “Not obsessed. Just like you...a lot.”

Lando rolled on his side to face Han, mirroring him, reaching down to sneak his fingers into Han’s consideringly less sexy shorts, “So eloquent. And, just in case it’s not clear from all the sex we have, I like you...a lot too.”

“Good.” Han moved forward, kissing Lando, pulling the other man towards him and tangling their legs together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments.


End file.
